In a system enabling devices to perform a communication function, the devices may include various apparatuses or appliances such as existing mobile communication terminals, machine type communication devices, consumer devices, and vending machines. A subscriber identity module (SIM) may be used to enable a device to perform communication. Particularly, unlike a conventional SIM, in the case of an embedded SIM (eSIM) permitting a change in the mobile network operator (MNO) or configuration of initial SIM information, it is necessary to set and change policies so that MNO information and security settings can be configured. It is also necessary to provide a scheme that enables the device to perform communication and makes a procedure for re-subscription or additional subscription to an MNO safe and easy by placing a restriction or lock when re-subscription or additional subscription to an MNO is attempted.
However, owing to security vulnerability of MNO and terminal related information and other operational difficulties in the exiting communication system infrastructure driven by the MNO, there are insufficient discussions on systems and schemes for handling MNO information, security settings, policy settings, and restrictions on MNO re-subscription or additional subscription. This may cause security exposure or communication inefficiency.